<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бытовые трудности by AlyonaSL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242885">Бытовые трудности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL'>AlyonaSL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>когда представители разных культур начинают постоянно жить вместе - неизбежны бытовые трудности</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бытовые трудности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Постфактум!АУ, human!АУ (все персонажи стали живыми людьми)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>А ведь Ларри предупреждали.<br/>И Ребекка предупреждала, и Макфи, — специалисты по истории, — и даже собственная мама! Она-то с самого начала говорила после развода: больше никогда, сынок, не женись, ты такой шлимазл, что в новом браке не выживешь. Она тебе на шею сядет.<br/>Ну, мама никогда не ошибалась. В одном разве ошиблась: не она, а он.<br/>Ларри десять лет об этом мечтал! Во сне постоянно видел! Что угодно готов был за это отдать! И вот вам, пожалуйста, свершилось. Старый хрен Меренкаре победил свой склероз и всё-таки вспомнил, как нужно потыкать скрижаль, чтобы она сработала раз и навсегда. Все стали живыми настоящими людьми, и даже с документами, слава древнеегипетской магии.<br/>Когда Ларри и Акменра с этими документами вышли из мэрии — то посмотрели друг на друга и почти хором сказали:<br/>— Ну что? Пойдём домой?<br/>И пошли. По Бруклинскому мосту. А в физиономии вовсю светило солнце, и казалось, что оба ещё спят. Ну, как минимум Ларри спит, и ему это снится.<br/>Через пару дней ощущение сна стало проходить. Потому что Акменра начал осваиваться на кухне.<br/>— Это что? — постоянно спрашивал он. — А это для чего? А это зачем?<br/>Ларри чувствовал себя идиотом. Рылся в кулинарных справочниках, приставал к Гуглу. В итоге плюнул и отдал Акменра ноутбук:<br/>— На! Сам все найдёшь и почитаешь!<br/>Акменра почитал. И перешёл к практике.<br/>Больше всего почему-то его пёрли изделия из теста. Блинчики там всякие, кексы, пироги. В общем, оно и понятно: Древний Египет, злаковые культуры, основная еда — лепёшка с овощами, ну, у правителей иногда мясо. Ларри это всё давно знал и недоумевал в глубине души: как всю жизнь можно питаться лепёшкой с овощами? А мясо видеть по большим праздникам, когда папочке взбредало зарезать быка и созвать пир, чтобы гости всё съели. А как иначе? Жара, пустыня, холодильников нет, и если захочешь мяса, у быка одну ногу не отрежешь. Целиком надо жрать.<br/>«Не эпоха, а дурдом», — размышлял про себя Ларри. И ещё не мог понять, как это правитель обеих земель — и что-то делает руками. По сведениям из исторических книг, фараоны даже обувь сами себе не застёгивали, для этого специальный человек был.<br/>Однако Акменра вовсю осваивал кулинарию. Но от старых заскоков своих избавляться не спешил. Даже наоборот. Казалось бы, оставил ты в музее свои прежние одёжки, включая цацки драгоценные — радуйся? Так нет же: вместо широких древних браслетов понацеплял новые какие-то, чёрт знает из чего — не из серебра-золота же, на их зарплату так не разгуляешься? Так понацеплял, с картинками своими этими, и носит. Не снимая. И на кухне, и в городе, и в постели, мать его Шепсехерет так и разэдак!<br/>— Ак, — осторожно начал Ларри однажды, — ты бы это... снял бы побрякушки свои? Давай, я тебе помогу?<br/>Справедливости ради, Ларри не просто так это сказал, а тогда, когда браслеты по обоим запястьям Ака в который раз съехали в миску с тестом. Ак это тесто месил — руками, как положено в рецепте. А браслеты, значит...<br/>— Не трогай! — вскинулся Акменра. — Я их никогда не снимаю! Ты что, не видишь? Это глаз Гора!<br/>— Да хоть жопа Анубиса! — не сдержался Ларри. — Это же всё в еду попадает, ты что, не видишь?<br/>— Вижу, — царственно кивнул Акменра. — Значит, еда станет священной. И то, что в неё окунулись браслеты — высший знак расположения правителя! Выше только, если сандалию окунуть...<br/>— Так, — Ларри бросил взгляд вниз, убедившись, что Ак по давней привычке босиком, — я пока тоже сварганю пожрать, а то что-то проголодался.<br/>Спорить не хотелось, да и бесполезно, Ларри это знал по опыту.<br/>Он полез в холодильник и обозрел внутреннее пространство: ага! Два варёных яйца, яблоко и кусок сыра. Добавить сюда луковицу, и будет мамин еврейский салат. Мама, правда, колдовала над этой луковицей бог знает как, ошпаривала и запаривала, но на эти выкрутасы сейчас нет времени. Жрать хочется. Ларри накромсал всё крупными ломтями, залил в миске майонезом, взял ложку и ушёл в комнату читать новости.<br/>Когда миска опустела — с кухни запахло какой-то обалденно вкусной выпечкой. Хотелось чаю и пирога. Вот того, которым пахло. Ларри вздохнул и пошёл обратно на кухню.<br/>— Всё готово, — радостно улыбнулся ему Акменра. — Садись!<br/>И полез целоваться. А потом резко отшатнулся:<br/>— Великий Осирис! От тебя несёт луком, как от еврейского раба... ой!<br/>— Что? — не поверил Ларри своим ушам. — Как от кого от меня несёт луком?<br/>Дальше было очень грустно. Ларри до сих пор не любит про это вспоминать. Как он орал про «долбаных фараонов» и их древнеегипетскую маму, издевался насчёт того, что «о да, ты, конечно, благоухаешь корицей и сандалом, особенно после утренней пробежки в парке», клялся больше никогда и ни за что, и прямо сейчас пойти в мэрию и прекратить всё это нахрен, и каким он был идиотом, ведь Макфи его предупреждал.<br/>А потом хлопнул дверью и голодным уехал без звонка к Джеду с Октавиусом.<br/>Те обосновались на Манхеттене: ну конечно, Октавиус так и не смог оставить в прошлом свои имперские амбиции. Что любопытно — только подойдя к двери, Ларри расслышал за нею знакомые крики. Орал Джед:<br/>— Ты меня достал! Сколько можно жрать эту пиццу, я уже видеть её не могу! Пицца, паста, соус песто, салат капрезе! Меня воротит от этой херни!<br/>— Но Джед, — негромко, но с достоинством возражал за дверью Октавиус, — я же итальянец, и поэтому...<br/>— Какой ты в жопу итальянец? Ты древний римлянин! Ты хоть знаешь, как сейчас Колизей выглядит? Ты хоть раз в своей Римской империи пиццу эту жрал? Это, кстати, изначально была еда бедняков! И не надо мне тут выёбываться — итальянец он! С самоопределением своим сходи к этому... к психованному аналитику!<br/>Ларри постоял под дверью, но как-то обозначить себя так и не решился. Подумал о том, чтобы навестить Тедди.<br/>У Тедди в доме был разгром. Казалось, что у бывшего президента снова шестеро детей, как в той, прежней жизни. Сейчас, Ларри точно помнил, детей было двое: близнецы. Ларри ещё хихикал про себя, как Сакаджавея их различает. А теперь понял: на лицах у детей были нарисованы какие-то, прости господи, письмена.<br/>— И всё-таки, дорогая, — сурово выговаривал Тедди, когда хозяйка дома открыла Ларри дверь, — я тебе настоятельно рекомендую умыть их обоих, потому что в парке на нас оглядываются, и...<br/>— Это не смывается, дорогой, — невозмутимо отвечала Сакаджавея. — Это особая индейская краска, я сама её приготовила. И это нельзя смывать, это защитит наших сыновей от злых духов.<br/>— От каких духов?! — взвился Тедди. И зашарил по бедру: Ларри вспомнил, что бывший президент, будучи в музее, именно там носил своё ружьё.<br/>Дети тем временем ползали по полу, плевались чем-то, таскали друг друга за волосы и, кажется, доедали корм из кошачьей миски.<br/>— Эмм, Сак, — осторожно начал Ларри, — тебе не кажется, что это... эммм... слишком свободное воспитание?<br/>— Это будущие мужчины, — спокойно ответила Сакаджавея. — Я ращу из них воинов, достойных своего отца.<br/>И посмотрела на Тедди. И улыбнулась. А он глянул в ответ на неё и улыбнулся тоже.<br/>Ларри поморгал и подумал, что очень хочет домой. Туда, где пахнет свежевыпеченной древнеегипетской лепёшкой. Даже если от него воняет луком, как от еврейского раба. В конце концов — ну и что? Ак же не относится к нему, как к рабу. Просто у него ассоциативная память, и психотерапевт говорит, что это пройдёт не сразу. Да и хоть бы вообще не проходило, что они, не разберутся?<br/>Он попрощался с семейством Тедди и вышел на улицу. И тут в кармане зазвонил мобильник.<br/>— Ларри, — осторожно спросил Акменра в трубке, — ты всё ещё ездишь по делам? Когда будешь примерно?<br/>— Скоро, тахет, — вырвалось у Ларри. Великий Осирис, это же ещё в самом начале Ак его приучил: тахет — дорогой, драгоценный, мерит — любимый, уатэ — единственный. И ещё много разных других ласковых древнеегипетских слов. О, Исида, неужели теперь даже днём...<br/>— Просто мне тут Джед позвонил, — прервал его воспоминания Акменра. — Спросил — не знаю ли я, где в городе есть приличная пиццерия, а то им надоело заказывать всё время на дом, он хочет вместе с Октавиусом сходить, посидеть в этом... в итальянском колорите. А Октавиус потом сказал в трубку, что пусть в этой пиццерии и пиво будет, и жареная кукуруза. Ты не знаешь, что им можно порекомендовать?<br/>Ларри разъехался в улыбке:<br/>— Я сейчас буду, хочешь, вместе в Гугле посмотрим? И знаешь, я жрать хочу, как шакал Анубиса. У тебя найдётся там кофе и кусок лепёшки для усталого еврейского раба?<br/>Он дослушал, как Акменра весело хохочет в трубку, сказал «я уже еду, мерит, грей лепёшку» и вскинул руку, останавливая такси.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>